1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
There has been known a configuration for supplying, via a power line, electric power to a driving unit included in a robot and driving, with the electric power, a motor or the like included in the driving unit to drive the driving unit. For example, JP-A-2010-214530 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a robot that supplies electric power to an actuator through a power line formed on a flexible board.
When a wire is formed using the flexible board as in the related art, parasitic capacitance increases and noise increases. That is, in the configuration in which the flexible board is used, metal conductors (e.g., a ground line and a shield) serving as ground potential and a frame and the like of a robot serving as ground potential are disposed on the flexible board or around the flexible board. Therefore, in a circuit wire in which high-frequency noise could be transmitted by a power line, the flexible board is parasitic capacitance that transmits noise.